


The World Can Change, and So Do You

by FrogDadUntitled



Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cassgender Hotch, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid William LaMontagne Jr., Genderqueer Character, He/Him Derek Morgan, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Derek Morgan, Nonbinary Elle Greenaway, Nonbinary Spencer Reid, Other, She/They Elle Greenaway, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Penelope Garcia, Xe/Xem Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled
Summary: Snippets of times when Hotch questioned if what people said he was really fit.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner
Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The World Can Change, and So Do You

He remembers the first moment the small voice became known. He had seen Haley for the first time, and wanted to make her laugh. So he joined Pirates of Penzance. And after their first official performance (honestly he's surprised he did as well as he did), he became aware of the stage makeup on his face, the flowy shirt and pants. The lack of masculinity yet the unending presence of it. Something in his head lit up, but it was quickly extinguished as he started to take off the makeup. 

Haley came up to him during so, laughing and looking exhilarated. Aaron smiles back, her energy making him feel as exhilarated as her. Regardless of how bad he was up there, it was fun. It was good memories.

He asked her out after the next performance, and she said yes.

-

He felt that Elle was anxious. They had just gotten back from a well-deserved week off and something had changed with her. 

_He will never forget what she was wearing that day. A purple shirt and black pants, yellow and white nail polish. Later he will realize why that stuck out so much to him._

"Uh, guys?" She asks before they leave the room to get their stuff. "I, uh, I'm nonbinary." She looks down, her polished nails tapping her leg. "I use she/her pronouns."

Garcia pulls Elle into a hug. Elle starts crying, holding onto Garcia tightly. It makes sense why, Garcia felt that she was always at a disadvantage for being trans, even with everyone telling her that she is one of the most important people on the team (Reid said she was like a keystone). But now it makes sense, she lives in a cis-dominated world, job, and team. That must be scary for her at times, with what they deal with. 

_They_. The pronoun flits around his mind, but he pushes it down. This is Elle's time, not time for him to think. ~~Is there ever time for him to think~~

-

Morgan comes out shortly after Elle leaves, stating that although he feels at home with his masculinity, he doesn't with being a man.

 _Later he'll find the word agender and use that instead, finding it a better fit. But that's later_.

Garcia takes him out later for a merch shopping trip, and JJ convinces Reid to help her make a cake to celebrate. Again, the thought tries to enter his mind, but he shoos it away again. There's work to do.

-

Will and Reid set up coming out together. After all, they helped each other find themselves. JJ and Will invited the team to dinner, where Will came in a flattering dress and light eyeliner, and Reid sat down with three pins: one with a pride flag of yellow, white, black, and purple, one saying "ask me my pronouns", and one with "xe/xem". 

Hotch remembers seeing Morgan and Reid crying and hugging each other. Garcia, ever the peppy person, is going over different makeup styles with Will and the best places to get nice shoes and clothing. As the night goes on, Hotch finds himself alone with Will, everyone else singing in the living room. 

Will looks at Hotch with sad eyes. "You wanna know how I knew?" She finally says, and Hotch is almost surprised at the question. And yet, Will continues on. "I took time off to look. Look around, look at myself. Try new things that I never thought I could." She sighs, sounding wistful. "J would always ask why it was _me_ bringing Spencer over. While I am more in touch with emotions, xe is good at research. I would ask xem for help, if you want any." And she pats Hotch's shoulder and joins her partner in singing and laughing. 

-

Reid sent him many many different sites with a variety of words Hotch doesn't 100% understand. But it's okay, because Garcia and Morgan are there to help him.

And finally, it is his turn. It's his birthday when he finally tells everyone. It's symbolic for him, in a way. A day he is reborn, in a way. He tells Haley first, her laughing (oh God he loves her laugh) and kisses him. 

"I am so happy for you, Aaron." She tells him, smiling. "See you after work. We're going to celebrate."

So he goes to work with his chest feeling warm. 

And he tells the team. Morgan asks if it is okay if he calls Hotch 'mom', to which he says "yes, but not at work." Giving Morgan a look as he says it. But the joke just makes his chest feel warmer. This is his team, his family. He will be there for them, to help pick them up when they need help standing, and if they ever need it, protect them. He loves this team, as _himself._

And that feels nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write all the characters finding different assets of themself, so I started here.


End file.
